To think, it all started with puppy dog eyes and tuna
by chenchenchenchenchen
Summary: Blake is forced to take care of Zwei and chaos erupts. Oh boy... Oneshot!


**Hello guys! This is my first RWBY fanfic and I am really excited. It takes place between Volume 2 and 3, when days were bright and happy.**

 **Message for people who also reads my Beyblade fics: I am sorry for the delay in updating _X Evolution_ and _Spooky Adventures_. Things have been crazy over here because...wait for it...WE GOT A DOG! He is a 10-week Goldendoodle puppy and is already 1ft and 6 inches. That's why I was suddenly in the mood to write this.**

 **Without futher ado, here is the story:**

* * *

"You want _me_ to take care of Zwei?" Blake asked Ruby, with a _WTF_ expression on her face. Her ears under her bow twitched, making sure she heard right.

"Pretty please?" Ruby asked, "Weiss and Neptune are going on a date, Yang is who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, Jaune and Pyrrha are training, Ren and Nora are going to baking classes, team CFVY is on another mission, Sun…hmm, I don't know where he is, but it is not here."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Pwetty pwease?" Ruby's silver eyes glistened with tears as she stuck out her lip in a pout.

Luckily, Blake hated dogs, "Did you really think puppy eyes would work on a _cat_ faunus?"

"I was hoping it would…" Ruby said softly.

"Too bad…" Blake turned to walk away, but the scent of tuna caught her nose. She turned to see Ruby holding a can of tuna, an evil smirk on her lip, in contrast to the puppy eyes she did earlier.

Blake's eyes had stars in them, "Tuna…"

"I will only give it to you if you take care of Zwei," Ruby said, her smirk getting bigger.

Blake nodded as if in a trance and Ruby smiled, "I will give it to you afterward. Ok?"

Blake nodded again.

Ruby smiled and stroked Blake's head like she was an actual cat, "Good kitty!" Then she ran away.

Blake snapped out of it, "Ruby wait!" But Ruby was already gone.

"Damn semblance." Blake sighed as walked into her dorm. She did not need to really do anything because Zwei could defend himself and he could open his own food cans, which scared her. That meant that she could finally finish _Ninjas of Love 2: Now that's a Katana!_

She walked to her bookshelf and looked through the back of the shelf, where she kept all her smut novels and took out the book.

She was about to sit down on her bed when she saw Zwei sitting on her bed.

"Ok dog, get off." Blake looked at him sternly and Zwei just tilted his head slightly in a cute manner, then jumped on her head. "Ugh! Get off me!" Blake yelled as she pried Zwei away from her head and placed him on her bed, "Do what you want," Blake grumbled and walked away.

She sat on Weiss's bed and began to read there instead. Then she realized something felt different. Out of instinct, she reached up to touch her cat ears, and SHE FELT HER EARS. She jumped up and saw that Zwei had taken her bow!

"All right dog," Blake growled advancing on him, "Give me my bow and no one will get hurt."

She tried grabbing it from Zwei's mouth but Zwei turned away. Blake tried again, but Zwei jumped off the bed and ran out the door because Blake was stupid enough to keep the door open.

 _SHIT!_ Blake thought as she looked around frantically for something to cover her head. She found a purple baseball cap on Yang's desk and threw it on her head as she dashed out the room.

"ZWEI! GET BACK HERE!" Blake yelled uncharacteristically as she ran after the dog, which now seemed to be mocking her.

Blake kept on running until she lost Zwei. "I will shave your butt!" Blake yelled angrily.

"Hey Blake, why so angry?" Came a voice behind her, Blake already knowing who it was. "Plus, I like the new look."

"I don't have time for your games, Sun," Blake said, still looking for Zwei.

"What happened?" Sun asked, his voice filled with concern, and his tail moving around behind him.

"Zwei took my bow," Blake said clenching her fists.

Sun's eyes widened. He knew how scared Blake was about people knowing she is a faunus. "How could I…?"

" _BARK!"_

They turned to see Zwei sitting in front of them, bow in his mouth, and head tilted cutely. Sun slowly walked behind Zwei and Blake understood the plan.

"Here dog," Blake cooed,

 _1…_

"I won't hurt you…"

… _2…_

"3!" Blake yelled as she and Sun both lunged for Zwei head first.

"I got him!" They both yelled to find their arms around each other.

"Damn dog!" Blake cursed as they wasted no time chasing after Zwei.

Zwei dashed through the halls until reaching the dining hall, where students were eating. Zwei jumped on a table and began to run along the tables, ignoring the students' complaints and the food that was thrown at him.

Blake and Sun ran on the opposite sides of the tables, trying to keep up with the fast dog. Zwei jumped off the table and Blake jumped forward and caught Zwei in midair. Zwei smiled as he stared into Blake's amber orbs as if he was planning something.

Zwei turned in her arms dropped the bow on the floor and Blake's jaw dropped.

 _Is he giving up that easily?_ Blake thought.

Suddenly, Zwei turned back to Blake and licked her across the face. Blake, shocked and disgusted, dropped Zwei and Zwei picked up the bow and began to run away again.

Blake and Sun were about to chase after him when an angry voice filled the room, "MISS BELLADONNA!"

They turned to see Goodwitch standing there, looking very pissed. That's when it dawned on Blake how Zwei really messed up the dining hall. There was food spilled and splattered everywhere!

"I-I can explain!" Blake stuttered.

"Save it!" Goodwitch hissed angrily as she used her telekinesis to fix some of the stuff.

"It's not her fault!" Sun defended, Goodwitch ignoring him.

"Yeah! It's Zwei's fault!" Blake exclaimed, pointing at Zwei, who was sitting with his head tilted. Zwei gave his best puppy dog eyes expression.

Goodwitch snarled, "You think blaming this innocent dog will make up for what you did?"

Blake's jaw dropped. Why does everyone love Zwei? "B-but…"

"I have heard enough! You can explain yourself in the headmaster's office." Goodwitch glared at her.

Blake clenched her fist, she really hated that dog.

To think, it all started with puppy eyes and tuna…

* * *

 **Not the ending you were expecting, huh?**

 **I am so sorry it was so short!**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
